


Off-Course

by stitchpelekai



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Multi, Team as Family, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchpelekai/pseuds/stitchpelekai
Summary: A drabble series following the Chocobros as they go on a myriad of ventures that lead them to treasures, with one ultimate goal in mind; the "Power of the King". An ancient treasure that pro treasure hunters all over Eos have been looking for for centuries, it's the crowning glory of the ancient treasures rumored to be hidden across the world.With budding romance, rival treasure hunters, and all the problems that come with brushes of death on the regular, how will the squad of hunters fair as they make their way across the globe?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (reposted from old account)
> 
> Sooo, this is something I've been thinking abt alot recently. I don't have any set plan for this nor any schedule for updates. It's more of a fun thing to do when I get ideas! I love Uncharted and FFXV a ton, and the idea to mix them together was random after I finished playing Uncharted 4 abt a month ago. I'll see where this goes as I do have ideas, but this is definitely going to be a drabble dump. I don't rlly plan on laying out a full plot for this outside of individual drabbles that may or may not go in order, so just pls keep that in mind!
> 
> In the bottom note I'll drop some random ideas I have for each of the Chocobros and what their lives are like in this AU!

The ringtone wouldn’t ever end. It just kept going off, again and again. Of course repeatedly hitting ignore on his phone didn’t help in the whole getting it to stop thing. At least it was a good song. Angel With A Shotgun was Noct’s ringtone and there was only one reason he’d be calling at 5… 6 am in the morning. Noct wasn’t a morning person, at all. Hell, he’d be happy to sleep well past noon if Iggy wasn’t around most days to make sure he got up at a semi-decent time.

He waved a hand at his phone half-asleep, knocking it under one of his pillows in an attempt to drown out the constant ringing. But it just kept going. For 10 minutes. And then 15 minutes.

Prompto groaned loudly to himself as he rolled over in bed, half tangling the sheets in his bed. He grabbed his phone as a new call started coming in and practically slammed it to the side of his face. “What is it Nocttt? I’m tryin’ to sleep.”

His voice was rough with sleep as he rubbed at his eyes, not bothering to push himself up into a sitting position. If it was something that could wait, he’d be rolling back over soon enough and going back to sleep.

“I mean, I was too. So obviously I had to wake my best friend up so I wasn’t suffering alone.” That last part was hissed out. Iggy must have woken him up.

“S’at least for something good?”

“I mean, it’s just another step towards finding all of the pieces of the Power of the Kings but that’s not a big deal at all.”

Now that had Prompto’s full attention. “What’d you guys find?” he asked in a rush, kicking his legs out from under the covers.

“Iggy picked up a rumor on the grapevine about a new location. Could be the Mace of the Fierce from what we’ve been reading.”

“Yo dude!!” Prompto yelled as he hopped out of bed. “Where is it?”

“On top of the Rock of Ravatogh, that volcano out in Cleigne.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.”

“So are we heading out today?” They’d only just gotten back a week or so ago from their last trip which had involved climbing through several caves out in Duscae, trying to find a small chest that held some ancient coins of the Oracle. They’d found them after days and days of being basically underground. They were rare in their own right, but the weapons that all formed the Power of the Kings was on a whole other level. They were something Noct’s family and just about every other pro treasure hunter in the world had been after for years. Really for generations.

It was one of those treasures that reached across countries, igniting the spark for adventure and treasure hunting in hunters young and old. It sat right up there with the relics of the Covenants, the Rain Call of Galahd, the Tenebraen rites, and a number of other treasures that held almost mystical status across all of Eos.

The Lucis Caelum’s had exactly two of the weapons, the Blade of The Mystic and the Sword of the Father. Both had been found by Regis, back when he was more active in the treasure hunting scene himself. And Noct had picked up the hunt for the rest on his own.

“Nah, not today.” Noctis said. “Gonna get ready and packed over the next day or two and then head out. But I just wanted to call you as soon as I could, figured you could come over in the morning.”

Prompto let out a loud laugh at that. “Technically, it’s already morning.”

“Not right now! I’m going back to sleep. But like, later in the morning?”

He laid back in bed, pulling his blankets back over himself. “Alright, alright. I’ll come by in a couple hours. Tell Iggy he’s a badass for finding out the coolest shit.”

Noctis snorted on his end and Prompto heard a shuffling as he repeated what Prompto had said to Ignis, who couldn’t have been too far away.

“Thanks Iggy!!” he yelled into the phone, knowing it wasn’t right against Noctis’ ear.

“You’re quite welcome Prompto.” Ignis’ slightly muffled voice came.

“Alrighttt!” Noctis said, voice clear in the phone again. “He’s awesome, the coolest among us without even trying. I get it.”

“You know you’re still the best to me Noct.” Prompto teased.

“Mhmm, sure.” Noctis said. “Ok, I’m gonna go. Sleep time.”

“Same here buddy. Night Noct.”

“Night Prom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chocobros are packing up to head out to Cleigne on their next treasure hunt and Gladio dunks on Noct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the plane they have: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grumman_G-21_Goose
> 
> Which I'm 99% sure is the same plane that Sully has in the Uncharted series as well. It's the Regalia 2.0, can fly, and land in water.
> 
> Ignis is resident pilot and his favorite passenger is Gladio. <3

The black and dark blue plane sat in the wide river that ran through the edge of the Lucis Caelum property. It was far enough away from the large home that when landing, the engine could be heard in certain parts of the house but far enough away that Noctis complained about having to haul all of their equipment out of the house at least once when they were getting ready to leave on their next venture. But Ignis was more than used to such comments by now. He just continued loading things into the storage compartments of his plane in an orderly manner so they could depart as soon as possible.

Ignis caught the tail-end of one such comment from Noctis as he handed off the final bag with their food provisions for their trip to Cleigne.

“-there’s always more and more bags every time.” Noctis said.

“Trips get longer, your sleepiness.” Gladio said. The tallest of their group was leaned back against the side of the plane, his body moving up and down minutely as the plane bobbed up and down from where it was tied to the dock. “So that means more supplies.”

And sometimes those supplies didn’t last. From the occasional surprise addition of more days to a trip to losing supplies when their rental 4x4 fell off of a cliff, there were plenty of ways for things to go awry. They were in the treasure hunting business after all.

“I know.” Noctis said as he stretched his arms out above his head. He was more than ready to go. The flight to Cleigne was going to be at least 3 hours and from there, they;d head out towards the volcano. Several days of climbing, hiking, and exploring caves lay ahead.

Ignis closed the door to the storage compartment and glanced between the two, letting a softer smile pull at his lips when Gladio caught his gaze. “Well, we’re loaded up. Is everyone ready?”

Gladio and Noctis both nodded as Ignis stepped towards the door of the plane. The last member of their group was noticeably absent.

“Where’s Prompto?”

Gladio pointed behind Ignis. Prompto was up on the short hill that led down to the sizable dock, camera held in front of his face as he took a few pictures.

“Ah, of course.”

Prompto, apart from documenting their treasure hunts in both video and photo-format, was always taking pictures. He had quite a collection of pictures that took up a large majority of the walls in his apartment, ranging from high school to university to recent trips they had all taken.

“Prom, let’s go!” Noctis called.  
He waved at them as he took a couple more photos and started down the hill towards the dock. Gladio reached across Ignis to lightly shove at Noctis’ shoulder, earning an indignant grunt.

“When are you gonna finally ask him out?” Gladio said.

Noctis’ face instantly turned a light pink as he glared at Gladio. “When the time’s right.”

“The time’s been right for like 2 years Noct. Watching you make puppy dog eyes at him is getting a little depressing.”

“Like you didn’t wait forever to ask Iggy out.”

“Ignis asked me out first.”

“Gladio’s own longing stares were quite the giveaway.” Ignis said. “Though he is right. You’ve been putting it off over and over. If you just asked, I think you would find the answer to your liking.”

With that, Ignis climbed into the plane and slid into the pilot’s seat. Gladio only grinned at Noctis for a moment before following suit. “You two can untie us.” he said as he got into his own seat.

Noctis let out a quiet groan of frustration as he scrubbed at his cheeks, hoping to force the blush away. The last thing he needed was Prompto asking why he was so gods-damned pink in the face. Hearing Prompto’s boots hit the dock, Noctis turned towards his best friend. “Ready to go?”

“Yup! Just wanted to grab a couple of shots before we took off.” Prompto said.

“Show me when we’re on the plane?” Noctis said as he set to work untying one of two knots holding the plane to the dock.

“Sure Noct! I’ve got some great ones.”

Noctis ducked his head down, a warmth spreading through him. “Sounds good Prom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word vomit abt the bros:
> 
> Noctis: professional treasure hunter whose main focus is finding the “Power of King’s”, a collection of ancient swords that his supposed ancestors once put great stock in. His father is a history professor with a focus in Ancient Lucis who does his fair share of more… legal archaeological pursuits. Has a massive crush on Prompto that Gladio and Ignis tease the shit out of him about.
> 
> Gladio: a childhood friend who fell into treasure hunting thanks to his family history, Gladio is the weapons expert in the group. He’s always toting upgraded weapons and is more than happy to jump into research when needed, he enjoys a good book, even if they sometimes lead to some crazy shit. He and Ignis have been happily dating for a few years.
> 
> Ignis: His uncle is a well-known collector of historical/ancient artifacts, particularly of the Lucian variety who lowkey provides a bit of funding for the group’s excursions. Ignis is both pilot and head researcher for the group, serving as a crucial member who saves them from bad fire fights more often than not. He’s not a fan of having his coffee stolen by the others and keeps a leather bound journal full of notes for each trip they go on, for later reference.
> 
> Prompto: Noct’s best friend from high school who also has a glaring crush on said best friend. Studied journalism/communications in college and is documenting Noct’s current trip to find the Mace of the Fierce atop the Rock of Ravatogh. Journalism runs in his family as opposed to treasure hunting, with his adoptive parents serving all over the world as war journalists. He’s a sucker for a good photo and is excited to follow his friends on their journey and document the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are in Cleigne for the next few days but Ignis has been doing some plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started out with more plot but than became 80% Noctis pining

Cleigne was a place that the group hadn’t been in for quite some time. The last time they had done more than stop over in Lestallum or Cape Caem had been at least a year prior, when they’d gone down into Taelpar Crag to do some poking around. Some rumors had surfaced that some items of interest might be found at the bottom and considering that the crag was well over 2,000 years old, there had been some merit to those rumors.

But now they were back near Ravatogh, spending the next few days at Verinas Mart. It was the last stop on the road before the volcano itself. With no major body of water nearby, they’d had to land the plane in the Vesperpool and take chocobos out to the outpost. Ignis could have landed in one of the nearby rivers, but it was easier to dock at the Vesperpool with more room.

Besides, Prompto had practically strong armed them into renting the large birds for a few days.

So that was how they found themselves at Verinas Mart, the camper on site rented out for the next three nights. They’d spend the next few days prepping for the trek up the volcano, doing additional research, and chatting up the locals for any more info that might be useful.

They had it down to a science at this point. Show up, get set up, and then the adventuring begins. It was a pretty streamlined process.

Asking someone out on the other hand? That was not a streamlined process. It might have been a streamlined process at one point if Ignis and Gladiolus had not completely thrown him off by bringing his previously thought to be secret crush on Prompto up.

And that is how Noctis found himself sulking in his camp chair while Gladio and Prompto were grabbing supplies at the store. 

Ignis was currently combing over two different maps of the Rock of Ravatogh, hoping to narrow down search locations before they headed up the mountain. In the years he had known Noctis, he had perfected the art of ignoring his sulking moments if need be. Hence why he didn't look up when yet another loud sigh escaped Noctis.

“You know, you could easily solve your problem.”

Noctis tilted his head and Ignis’ direction, shooting him an undignified look. “And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

“You know exactly how."

And that only pulled another loud, long sigh from him.

“Yeah, technically that would solve my problem. But it also might end my friendship with my best friend."  
Ignis made a few circles on the map that was closest to him, before pushing his glasses up with a single finger. He finally looked up and over at Noctis. “Do you truly think that?”

“Kinda.”

“I find that hard to believe. You two have been best friends for years. And even on the extreme off chance that Prompto does not return your feelings, you two would be able to handle any awkward feelings like adults.” He couldn’t go so far as to say they would handle it like mature adults, but adults nonetheless.

Noctis couldn't help the over dramatic shrug he gave. “You say that like it's easy to just tell someone that you like them and ask them out on a date.”

“I think you are just coming up with excuses to avoid it at this point Noctis.”

“We’re onto something big here. I don't wanna distract anyone from the goal."

“You don't want to distract anyone or you just don't want to talk to Prompto?”

A quiet filled the space between the two of them for several long moments. It wasn’t dark just yet, but the soft brush of dusk was visible from where they sat under the awning of the camper. Noctis looked anywhere but at Ignis, purposefully leaning back further in his chair.

“Well that’s a yes if I’ve ever seen one from you.”

“Hey!”

“Am I wrong?”

And Noctis could not say no to that. 

“Fine. You’re right.”

Ignis made a small noise of understanding. Of course he was right. “You know, we could just ask Gladiolus to ask him out for you. It wouldn't be the first time he's been the go-between for you and someone else. Would that be preferred?”

Noctis just about spluttered at that. “Hells no! When I ask him out, it’ll be me doing the asking!”

“Ask who out?”

From where Noctis was sitting, his back was turned towards the store where Gladio and Prompto had left about 30 minutes previously to go shopping; meaning he wouldn’t have seen them when they came back. And Ignis, on the other hand, had a perfectly clear view of the entrance to the store.

Noctis craned his head back, already feeling the heat on his cheeks rise. Prompto and Gladio were standing there, arms laden with a few bags of supplies each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, tiny cliff hanger and a meddlesome Ignis 😘


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Noctis kind of a dumbass? Sometimes. But we still love him.

Prompto was looking at Noctis with a curious expression, though his eyes did dart between Ignis and Gladio for a few seconds before settling fully on Noctis. “Who’re you asking out?” he asked again.

Noctis’ head whipped off of the back of the chair. He shot a glare at Ignis who definitely did not look visibly pleased with himself, but Noctis knew better. He was silently patting himself on the back for getting Noctis to talk about it loud enough that Prompto would hear all of it when he and Gladio came back. 

“No one.”

“Sounded like someone.” Prompto said as he and Gladio got to work putting away the supplies. They set the bags down on the empty half of the table that was not occupied by maps. Prompto started pulling out a few things to toss into the cooler, handing them to Gladio.

There was no way Noctis was going to get out of this one. He’d been way too loud when he and Ignis had been talking and Prompto was stubborn as all hell when he wanted to get an answer out of Noctis. Prompto sent him a curious look as he turned away from his best friend to hand Gladio two six-packs of Ebony.

“It wasn’t anyone, swear.”

“Yeahhh, that sounds fake.” Prompto said.

A loud snort came from Gladio as he took some more items from Prompto, placing them into the cooler and their general supply bag as well. He shared a look with Ignis, rolling his eyes. They’d tried telling Noctis every once in a while over the past year or two that he should finally tell the blond. But had he listened? Nope.

“I think it’s not fake.” Noctis said, sounding like he was totally lying even to himself.

“Dude, if you don’t want to tell me that’s cool. But you can, if you want to.” 

Now if Noctis hadn’t known him as long as he had, he might have assumed that Prompto actually meant what he said. But he could clearly pick up on the fact that Prompto was a little hurt by his refusal to tell him. Prompto just wouldn’t actually tell him or really anyone else that he was hurt by an action like that.

Prompto handed over the last of their supplies to Gladio before rolling up the two paper bags they’d had and stuffing them into the supply bag. They’d make good kindling once they made it up the Rock.

Noctis pushed himself up off of the chair and tapped him on the shoulder. “Can you, uh, come with me for a couple minutes?”

Prompto paused for a couple seconds before nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

The two headed away from the camper, leaving the two older members of their group to their own devices.

Noctis headed out a bit away from the actual campsite, shop, and general bustle that came with being so close to the trail that went up the Rock. “So, um.”

Prompto stopped walking, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Like I said, you don’t have to tell me.” he said. “If you like someone, that’s your business, y’know?”

Noctis shook his head and turned around so he could actually face the other. “Look, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you. It’s just one of those things that could totally change how you see me.”

He looked genuinely confused at that. “What? Is it someone we know?” He racked his brain for anyone who was single in their social circle. Luna and Aranea had been happily together since they were in high school, much like Gladio and Ignis. Ravus wasn’t really the dating type at present.

“I mean technically it’s someone I know.” Noctis said. He watched Prompto’s brow furrow further in confusion. 

“So… someone only you know.”

“You.”

“Me?”

“You.”

Prompto’s cheeks almost instantly flushed as he stared at Noctis. “Me.” he repeated again. “So you want to ask me out.”

Noctis nodded, red creeping up his own cheeks. “Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Would you want to go out? On a date with me?” he asked, wanting to be clear now that it was all out in the open.

Prompto was quiet for a long moment before nodding. “Yeah. I’d really like that.” he said, ducking his head slightly, wanting to hide how red he really was now.

Noctis couldn’t help the big grin that appeared as he nodded to himself. “Ok, cool,” he said. “I mean, that’s great Prom. I’m glad.”

“Me too. You know, I’ve liked you as more than a friend for a long time.” Prompto said quietly.

“Really?”

“Mhm. I was just really freaked out about asking you out. I didn’t think you’d feel the same.”

Noctis bumped his shoulder against Prompto’s in response. “I’ve known that I liked you for at least the last two years man. I didn’t want to screw up our friendship by asking you out.”

That got Prompto to look up once more. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. Iggy and Gladio kept trying to get me to ask you out, even more so lately.” he said. “I think they could see that we both liked each other maybe.”

“I mean, yeah. Ignis knew I liked you since the beginning. According to him, I was not subtly getting extra fidgety around you when I first started liking you more. He was very professional about it all and sat me down for lunch one day to talk about it.”

“That sounds about right.”

“They’re never gonna let us live this down. Ever.”


End file.
